


Beautiful Night, Beautiful Face

by Sad_Not_Angry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/F, Mild Gore, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Not_Angry/pseuds/Sad_Not_Angry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi is out for a routine morning swim when she stumbles upon a drowning girl. After she saves her, she learns more about what is happening in her life. All of the factors that lead her to attempt to take her own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frail

You are Feferi Pixies and tonight is a beautiful night! You have been out and about since dusk exploring around, and you are just now heading home to get breakfast. Many fish greet you on the way and you resist the urge to take them from their school and eat them viciously. Cod, you are so hungry you could eat a whale! Mmm…. Whale. Blubber is probably your favorite thing to eat, even though it’s just fat and empty calories. You don’t much mind, you enjoy being chubby! It keeps you warm in the cool sea.

You glance up at the dazzling night sky when you see something floating at the top of the water. Probably garbage. Land dwellers do get on your nerves sometimes. The object starts to sink, and you can make out… Hair. And an arm-! That’s a troll!

You swim speedily up to grab the sinking person and swim up to the surface with her. Once you break surface you cough and gag as you try to use your lungs for the first time in a long time. You take a few heaving breaths and start to swim toward the shore with the smaller girl.

It takes a hell of a lot longer to get to shore when swimming above water with a girl in your arms. Nonetheless, you do reach shore and you lay her on her side, hitting her square in the back a few times. No movement. You lay her on her back and prepare yourself to perform CPR, which you have the faintest idea of how to do.

Okay, plug her nose, cover her mouth with yours, breathe out and into her. Once her lungs fill with air and you push down on her chest, water starts to exit her lungs, and she coughs and hacks. You help her to her side just as she throws up everything in her stomach, and lets everything in her lungs get out. 

She looks over to you, seeming startled. She scoots away, narrowly avoiding her own bile. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t be scared.” She gets her wits about her and opens her mouth, “Did you save me?”

You look her over as you nod. She sighs, “You shouldn’t have done that…” You’re puzzled, “Why? Are you in trouble?” She shakes her head and laughs bitterly, “No, I jumped in on purpose.” She lifts her arm, the wrist has a vertical cut down it, and it is bleeding profusely. You hop up to your feet and run over to her, taking her wrist and pressing the long fabric from the back of your skirt to her arm, “Why in Gog’s name did you do that?” She tries to pull her arm away, but you are strong and she is anemic. 

You stop the bleeding and she is silent, slowly blinking. She looks on the verge of literal death. “Hey,” you murmur, pulling her in close, “Come back to my hive with me…” She tries to fight the embrace, so you don’t pull her in too close. She shakes her head. “Why not? It’s a nice hive, you can sleep in your own bed.” She attempts to give another laugh, but it fades out before it even begins. Wait, you live under water. That’s probably why.  
“Because I want to die.”  
Your stomach gets a little sick, and your voice is quiet, “Why?” She caves and rests on you, relaxing a little, “Because life is too fucking shitty for me to want to continue to live.” You frown, how could anyone think like that? She continues, “My relationship is shitty and abusive and I can’t leave because of how low of a blood I am. I have no money, I can’t just run away and be somewhere else. I’m not pretty enough to be a hooker. I’m just tired. I’m so fucking tired and I want to die.”

Her skeletal structure makes her easy to pick up and she only makes a few noises of discontent. “You’re coming with me to get something to eat. Then you’re going to get some sleep. Then you’re going to talk to me rationally so I can find the fuck who is making you feel this way and feed them to my mom.” She sighs, “When does dying some into play?” You shake your head, “No time soon.”

Eridan is pretty much the only person you know, and luckily his hive is above the water. It’s better than your hive, which is under water. You have to row a rickety old boat out to the wrecked ship that is his hive. You knock, then knock again, kick the door until he comes over and opens the door. He looks at you, “What are you-,” You cut him off, “Just get me something to eat, I’m reely hungry. Also, get something for her.” You push past him and set her on the sofa, she shivers and curls up into herself. “Stay here, for the love of all that is holy,” you aren’t used to being assertive, but she obeys. You wander over to Eridan’s room and get a blanket from the closet, as well as one of his shirts. 

When you wander out, she is still there, shivering. Her blood is a very low color, so it makes sense that she is so cold. Especially after taking a dip in the cold sea. You help her out of her shirt and bra and skirt, then put Eridan’s shirt on her frail frame. You wrap the warm blanket around her and she holds it close. Eridan comes in shortly after with lukewarm soup, it’s salty and full of meat and other hearty things. You inhale yours in under five minutes, while the other troll takes delicate sips.

She gets about halfway through her soup before she sets it down and shakes her head, “I don’t feel well.” Encouraging her to eat a few bits of the meat in her soup is hard, but you get her to do it. You understand, she looks like she can’t eat much in the first place. Eridan looks at the two of you and you politely ask him to go away. He does so.

“What’s your name?” Whoa, you totally forgot to introduce yourself! “I’m Feferi! What’s your name?” She sighs, “I’m Aradia.” Whoa. Aradia? That sounds like bells. Aradia. “Aradia, what a beautiful name,” you watch her shrug and lay down on the sofa, curling up into herself tighter. You stay quiet before approaching the subject at hand. “Are you ready to talk now…?” She grimaces, “You should have left me, I really,” she sits up again and rubs at her wrist that you forgot to dress, “deserve to not live.” 

“Eridan,” you call, and after he doesn’t answer you say a little louder, “Eridan! Get a first aid kit or something?” You hear some movement and assume he’s doing as you asked. “Everyone deserves to live, silly,” you scoot next to her, “You’re reely important, whether you know it or not. If anyone else said different, fuck them.” You’re not usually one for profanity, but everyone slips up from time to time. She shakes her head and sighs, “I’m really tired. I should probably get back to my hive…”

“No, no. You’re going to stay here.” She squints at you, “I don’t even know that guy there, why would I trust him enough to sleep in his hive-thing?” You laughs a little, “I can stay with you, if you like.” She wiggles around and contemplates, then nods her head, “Yeah, that would be nice.” Eridan comes out with some random things in his hand, “I don’t have a glubbin first aid kit,” he grumbles. You take the various items from his hand and eventually sanitize and patch up the wound.

All Eridan has is a sofa and a bunch of wands all in a pile. You wish you could just have the girl sleep in Eridan’s room, but they both are very hostile toward each other at this point.

Aradia curls up on the couch in many blankets.

She is sound asleep in less than five minutes, and you find yourself coming back throughout the night to check her breathing.


	2. Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is short, I have not been having the best of times lately.

Your name is Aradia Megido and you have just awoke with a stomach ache. It’s probably because that seadweller forced you to eat things. Usually you eat little to nothing. 

Sitting up is a bit of a task, but you eventually get there. After sitting for about three seconds, a headache sets in. You groan and rub your temples as Feferi walks in with Eridan. They’re holding hands. It’s strange to see something so kind, no one is holding a wrist and forcing the other to go along with them. No was being controlling or speaking rough words. you watch them until Feferi bounds over to you and gives you a hug.

The hug takes you by surprise and she lets you go before you can even react. She says sorry for hugging you, then sits next to you. Eridan examines you, squinting his eyes behind his glasses, then sits on the couch next to Feferi. You stay silent while Feferi asks if you’re hungry. “No, I’m not really feeling well,” you reply while rubbing your arms through your shirt. Oh, wait. That’s the other guy’s shirt. No wonder he was looking at you like that, you’re just sitting here in his shirt like nobody’s business. “Oh, you probably just need some water. You’re probably all dehydrated from… throwing up and stuff.” She loses the chipper attitude at the end of the sentence.

She leaves to get a glass of water, and you take this time to talk to Eridan. “Sorry about wearing your shirt. I think Feferi put it on me.” He shrugs, “Yeah probably. I don’t care, I was just confused for a second. you clothes are dry now, though. You should probably put them back on.” You get the feeling he doesn’t like you much, so you nod and keep quiet until your bubbly sea dweller friend is back with a glass of water. You drink in slow sips, trying not to aggravate your stomach further. Eridan suggests that you put your own clothes on again and Feferi hurries out of the room to get your clothes back. 

Eridan starts to grumble about lowbloods, which reminds you of the life you’re supposed to be going back to soon. Equius really isn’t the best partner for you… But hey, at least he lets you live somewhere. You sniffle and wrap your arms about yourself, thinking of going back to him. He’s probably going to be so pissed. Oh boy. Ohhhh boy. Your hands start to shake and the higher blood looks over to you, “Um, are you okay there?” You’re going to be fine, just not all that happy to have to go back. You just give him a nod. It seems like this whole thing is just Feferi coming and going, which is getting a bit old. You want Feferi to stay and the grumbly other to leave. When she gets back with your clothes, you scoot a bit closer to her, so she won’t leave again.

She motions for Eridan to leave, actually, and he does. Feferi does the stereotypical ‘You can ALWAYS come to me’ thing. You do feel better, seeing as she is a higher blood. Perhaps she could protect you against whatever Equius is going to do. She seems so bubbly and pacifistic though, could she really do any harm? After your short, sentimental chat, she guides you to a room where you can get changed. It feels good to be back in your own clothes. You leave Eridan’s shirt folded up on the counter. You get a start when Feferi greets you at the door with a smile, “Hi!” You manage a weak smile and a wave back.

She takes your hand and calls out to Eridan that the two of you are leaving, and he yells something back that you don’t quite catch, but it’s in a grumpy tone. You don’t recall being on an island. You don’t recall Feferi rowing a boat out here. You hardly recall anything after you threw up so hard you thought your lungs were going to come out with it. You climb in the rickety old boat and Feferi rows the two of you out with a smile. She’s really fucking strong, under the layer of fat, she has some serious muscle. She is adorably chubby, the kind you could nap on. 

You are bones. Fragile bones, uncomfortable, not one you can cuddle. you wish you were comfy enough to cuddle with her. Oh, no. No, no, no. Do NOT start pale crushing on her! Eridan and she are so obviously together. You look away, instead at the water. You almost drowned in this water.

Now look at you. In a boat with a pretty girl. You almost forget about the other life you are having to go back to once you reach the shore.

Once you reach the shore, Feferi docks the boat and helps you out, and she gives you a hug goodbye. You smile and nod to her, trying not to tear up. “Thanks for getting me back to shore.” She grins, “It’s no problem!” You nod again and turn to walk away, but she follows, keeping pace with you. You look over to her, walking around like no one’s business. She looks over, “Sooooo... You gonna introduce me to your matesprit?”


	3. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer to make up for the last chapter. Not in the best of times.

Poor Aradia’s shock to the question was something you had expected. She stops walking and stares at you, sputtering for words. She doesn’t really compose herself before blurting, “Why the hell do you want to see him?” You smile and step closer to her, touching her frail shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile, “Relax, I won’t tell him anything.” You pause for a moment, she looks unsure, “How else are you gonna explain? He’s not going to believe you if you just tell him you were chilling with the heiress of alternia, I’m gonna have to be there.” She hesitates, but wilts and agrees to let you come with her.

The trek takes its toll on Aradia, who is huffing slightly. No matter, you are too. Except you are huffing because you are used to intaking water and not air, she is huffing because her thin body can’t handle much of anything. You really need to fix that, get this girl some food and she’ll put on weight like no one’s business! You’ve held back most questions, the ones about the light scars on her body and about her ribcage and hip bones sticking out. For Gog’s sake, you probably couldn’t feel your hip bones if you tried! It’s lovely that way-- not that her body isn’t perfect-- okay well, it’s not. It’s severely malnourished and she looks like she’s on the brink of death. You wonder if she does that to herself or if it’s something that her, supposedly mean, matesprit does to her.

“Equius is going to shit his pants the moment he sees you, I hope you know,” she says this so nonchalantly, but you snort so hard it hurts your chest and you have to stop to laugh and snort and then recover. You look up to her, she has the faintest of smiles on her face, it’s a lovely sight to see, “And,” you take a breath and calm yourself, “Why is that?” Aradia shrugs, “He’s all weird about highbloods, he’ll get all sweaty and nervous, probably pop a boner.” You keep smiling, the way she speaks makes you happy, “I’m nofin too special.” You’ve refrained from using too many puns in this serious situation, but the terms she’s using seem lax so you figure it’s okay. She rolls her eyes and gestures to a hive, grey and accented with a nice royal blue, “This is his hive.”

His hive. Not our hive, not my hive. It’s his. An odd thing to note, sure, but when you have only known one in the pair, you expect them to say that everything is theirs, “Where is your hive?” She gives the most sorrowful and bitter laugh you have ever heard, “I’m not sure I even remember any more.” The words and laugh cause your stomach to twist as she leads you up to the door. She reaches out to open the door, hesitates, then turns the knob and pushes it open, “I’m, uh, I’m back,” she calls out weakly. She enters the hive and you follow in after, standing close because you remember the words she described him as. A deeper sort of voice calls out her name and the body attached to it lumbers into the room. He is tall. He is very strong, and you are suddenly afraid. The look on his face-- he’s pissed. “Where have you been?” the voice demands loudly, then his gaze turns to you. He gasps softly. You give your best princess smile, “Aradia has been with me at my moirail’s hive, we’ve just been talking-- Uh I met her yesterday! She was-- She was really nice and very beautiful-- I just wanted to get to know her.” 

Shit, you are no good at lying! You step a little closer to Aradia, letting your arm touch hers. The bulky man doesn’t seem to notice your stutters and instead gets down on one knee, bowing to you. He is sweating… he is sweating a lot, “My goodness,” he says in a shaking voice, “My name is, ah, Equius.” You keep your fake as fuck smile plastered on your face, “I’m Feferi! You don’t have to kneel.” He hesitantly gets up from his knees and steps closer to you and Aradia, you gently touch her elbow. He looks between you and her, “How did someone like you come to befriend someone as low as her?” He seems literally astonished.

Aaaaaaand you hate him already. Of course, it’s what he has learned, but this way of acting is so old school! Goodness. “Because Aradia is no different than you or me and we are all living people who deserve friendship not based on petty things like blood color,” and with that you give an actual grin. Equius and Aradia look at you silently, eyes wide. You just giggle and put your arm around Aradia, “Look at this little fighter! Equius, you are a lucky guy to have a gal like this!” They’re both still staring at you. This is uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Equius is sneering, “Forgive me-- but Aradia is the absolute lowest blood on the spectrum,” Aradia tenses, then wilts and this flame starts in your chest, one that you have only felt a few times in your life. Absolute fury.  
Why are you so passionate about this girl? Why do you care about her so much? Why do you want to keep her so safe? Is this pity? Is this-- is this a suffocating mixture of red feelings? Shit, shit, shit. 

“And one with such pure blood should not be subject to someone with such dirty blood.” You still have your smile plastered on your face, but you have begun to breathe a bit harder, “Do you consider yourself to have pure blood, dearest Equius?” He wipes his face on a towel that he had hanging over his shoulder, “Not as pure as yours, heiress, but more so than hers.” You let out a little bit of a cackle and the fury starts to inhabit your entire torso, crawling up your neck, “And why is that, hm?” Equius stutters a little and is still sweating, “Be-because of the color, the number of sweeps we live as opposed to lowbloods,” he pauses to wipe his face, stare at Aradia, then wipe his face again, “The number of sweeps we must live with lowbloods is short-” You cut him off, “Is it a burden to live with someone with rust colored blood?” Equius shrugs, “Lowbloods in general, they are.” 

And at this point, you start to kind of lose it, your absolute fury has inhabited your entire body and you are absolutely vibrating with anger, which is an entirely new feeling for you. How do you deal with this? With your seadweller instincts? Your murderous tendencies? Shit, Shit, Shit. You wish Eridan was here. Actually, no. He’d either be agreeing with Equius or urging you to beat the shit out of him. 

“Are you okay?” It’s Aradia’s soft voice that asks this question. You didn’t realize how long you had been staring off into space. “Well!” you yell loudly. Aradia jumps. Equius sweats. “If my dear, sweet Aradia here is an absolute burden to you, why don’t you let me take her off your hands?” Your voice is loud and kind of shaky. Deep breaths, Feferi, you can deal with this. After closing your eyes and taking a moment to contain your anger, you open your eyes. No more princess smile.

You sneer at Equius, “I don’t like you,” you tell him truthfully, “And I am not going to let Aradia stay here. Aradia, gather your things.” Aradia steps away from you and looks between you and Equius. “Aradia, stay here,” Equius says, then turns to you, “She has a very happy life here.” She looks helpless, then nods to you, “Just give me a moment, I’ll be done in five minutes.”

Oh, Lord, the look on his face makes you feel like you have reached fucking nirvana. A little laugh escapes you, “And you will stay in this room while she gathers her things, and you will never speak to her again.” The blueblood’s mouth twists and he gives a sort of full body shudder, then he just gives up. He looks defeated and sits down on a nearby chair.

Only a few minutes later, she comes out with a backpack that seems to be full of her things. She turns to Equius, “Goodbye, I suppose. Tell Nepeta goodbye for me as well.” He just stares at her, then gives a small nod. You take Aradia’s hand and lead her outside of her now ex’s hive. 

Once you are out on the gravel street, you look to her, and she looks to you. Then she starts to cry and collapses onto you, her arms tight around you. “Hey, whoa,” you try to sooth her but feel a bit awkward considering your moirail, “It’s okay.” She pulls away after a moment and wipes her eyes, “Sorry, I’m just really happy to be out of there.” 

You run your fingers through your hair and give her an actual smile, “I understand! Um, where do you want to go? To your hive, or do you want to stay with Eridan for a little while?” She contemplates for a while, seeming unsure. “I know the coordinates of my hive, just not how to get there exactly…” She trails off and shrugs, “I don’t have a way to look it up.” You smile and hand her your phone, she stares at it, “I don’t have the password.” Oh-! Duh! You type in the password and show her how to get to the maps. She types in her coordinates and the map shows the route to travel to get to her house. It is quite a ways away and you don’t want her to make that trek on her own!  
“Hey,” you nudge her as she stares down to your phone, “I know a friend who lives kind of near you!” By friend, you mean a cute boy who happens to really dislike your moirail. You think they have a kind of thing going. “Really? Who?” She seems interested. Maybe she wants to make a friend! “His name is Sollux Captor, he has those psiionic things!” She looks really interested now, “I’ve never met anyone with those, that has to be so cool!” The childlike display of excitement brings a new life to her face.

“Why don’t you stay at Eridan’s hive for another day, just to get some sleep? As soon as the sun goes down he can travel, okay? I’ll go with!” You bounce happily, but Aradia seems concerned, “What if someone tries to kidnap you for ransom or murder you for your blood or something?” Oh, right. “Oh, right. I’ll uh…” you trail off, trying to think, then an idea comes to mind, “Oh! I can always ask for a carriage to be prepared! Though, I’ve never done it… I’ll figure it out. In the meantime, I have to get back under water, I think I’m drying out.” The truth is, you’re feeling a little sick from being so angry. You need time to spend with your moirail and just in the water in general.

“To Eridan’s hive we go!” and with that you guide her back to his hive. 

“Fef… I thought you were putting her back,” Eridan says when he opens the door to the shipwreck. “Think again!” you say brightly, “She needs a place to sleep now, as soon as the moon rises, she’ll be out of your well-styled hair, alright?” He shrugs, “Yeah, fine. If that’s what you want.” You give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, “You’re a doll!” 

After getting Aradia situated, you tell her you need to spend some time with Eridan. She says she’ll just stay in the extra room and goof off. You leave your phone with her and give her the password so she can have something to do.

Eridan is more than grateful to spend some quality time with you. The two of you lay on the shore, just so the water splashes up onto your chests when the waves come in. Yous head is on his chest and his arms are around you and the two of you talk about Aradia and Equius and the rage that filled you, then after all of that is dealt with, you tell him you’re going to go for a swim. He wants to stay back with Aradia in case she needs something, so you’re on your own.

The swim was relaxing and having water fill your body again is a comfort. The sick feeling leaves. You stay out until the sun starts to rise, and you return to find Eridan on the sofa, sleeping. You wake him and carry him over to sleep on the wand pile with you.

\----------

Early, when the night sets in, instinct wakes you. Going without a morning swim will be odd, but needed! You go to retrieve your phone, which Aradia has kindly plugged in, and signalled that you need a carriage A.S.A.P. 

You wake Eridan and tell him that you and Aradia will be heading out soon, and he gives you a hug goodbye. You return the hug and you even give him a soft kiss to the lips in thank for all that he has done the past few days. You let him know that he is the absolute best moirail ever before leaving him to sleep more and going to wake Aradia, who was sleeping peacefully and wakes in a most elegant manner. You wish you looked that pretty when you woke up.

She gets up and ready within minutes, using her toothbrush and Eridan’s toothpaste and mouthwash. You root through his drawers until you find the toothbrush you keep at his hive and brush your teeth, then you hurry to the kitchen to get food. Aradia trots in a bit after, her hair looks well groomed, it frames her face in a wonderful way. 

You both eat, you eat way more, of course. You take pride in being able to scarf down more than anyone you know. And, with a few short words, Aradia has her bag and you travel to the prepared carriage and begin your journey.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I never update. Really sorry.

The carriage is bumpy and the guy driving looks like he eats people’s faces for a living. He just sits atop, steering and grunting. The carriage is probably the most expensive thing you’ve ever sat on before, velvet and very soft. Feferi looks phased by the whole thing, holding her stomach and whimpering.eventually she stops the carriage and goes outside to throw up, “I ate way too much,” she insists. There’s something more, but you don’t push, you just let her head rest on your lap and pet her hair. Did she fall asleep? Yes, she did. Poor girl, throwing up isn’t something highbloods have to deal with much and it must feel terrible. Little groans are all you hear from her for the rest of the ride.

When you carriage stops, you’re so excited. You shake Feferi, who wakes up drooling and disoriented (which is kind of hilarious to watch). “We’re here I guess!” You say, excited. Feferi gives you a look that you can’t quite pin and murmurs something under her breath before stumbling out of the carriage. Following her out, you get a look of your old hive. You smile and laugh because it’s been a good sweep and a half since you’ve been here. God, it feels good to be home. Bones are still everywhere like you left it.

Feferi kicks a skull and you resist the urge to scream, instead, you get your bag and ask her to come inside with you. Your lusus is inside, sitting, and makes an excited bleating sound when she sees you. You make a screech that probably isn’t much different, and hug her tightly. Her fur gets in your mouth, but for now, you don’t mind. She doesn’t shed much. Your dear lusus is looking at Feferi, you assure her that she’s friendly. Your friend, in fact! 

After your meeting with your custodian, you show Feferi to your room. Movie posters are on your walls, which she admires. The way life flows back into you feels wonderful. Everything’s changes, you no longer have to live the life you used to. You can be you. You can be home.

after unpacking, you sit with Feferi on the couch and talk. “Your hive is so cute and homey, I love it! It’s so comfortable and your lusus is nice!” She then slams her hands down on her thighs, “I need to introduce you to Sollux! He’s grumpy and doesn’t sleep a lot and he’s really lame and funny.” You smiles and laugh as she whips out her phone, signs into Trollian, and messages her friend. You have a Trollian that you haven’t logged into for a while, so you find your laptop and boot it up, then sign in as well. There’s a message from Nepeta, which consists of a lot of frowny faces but understanding words. There’s one from Karkat-- scratch that, many from Karkat. You message him, saying sorry for not answering and that you’ll explain later.

Karkat sends a grumbly message back, but he accepts it. You write a response to Nepeta, thanking her for being your friend and whatnot. Feferi leans over and adds who you guess is Sollux to your contacts, then herself. He adds you back. Feferi is giving you a smile, you give her one back. “Sollux promises to try to be nice and to be your friend. And to not be super grumpy. Also, he’s coming over tomorrow.” Did she just set up a play date for you? Well, you can’t say no. “Sounds good. What’s he like?” She shrugs, “He’s tall, pretty lanky. He likes computer stuff a lot, and he likes eating junk food until he can’t move.” The both of you laugh at that last comment. 

“Are you leaving today, Feferi,” you ask softly, “You can stay to sleep if you want.” She sighs sadly, then pulls you into a tight hug. “The carriage driver, he’ll need to be home today. I’m sorry,” she sounds sad. You’re sad, too. You both hold each other, Feferi fidgets a little and you pull away, “You okay?” she stares, then starts to blubber. “I just really like you and you’re so cool and pretty but you’re so sad and I want to know you’re okay--” she pulls you into a tight hug and sniffles. You’re pretty flattered! No one has ever cried over not being able to see you really.You hug her tightly, then she looks at you.

she presses her lips to your forehead and then your cheek. “You have to keep in contact, okay?” You nod, “Of course. You saved my life, and then helped me get back home. It’s the least I can do.” She seems satisfied with that answer and wipes her eyes. You smile and you tear up too, “Thank you so much-- for saving me and for helping me, and oh! Tell Eridan I said thank you.” Feferi smiles and stands, “I guess I should go now…” You stand and grab her hand, holding it all the way to the carriage, then giving her a tight hug and watching as she leaves. 

••••••

You thought you were prepared to see Sollux, but when the knock came on your door, you got nervous and your palms got all sweaty. when you open the door, you see his chest and shoulders. he;s a lot taller than you thought! Well, you are incredibly short. short and skinny. “Hi! Come in,” you gesture for him to come in, he does. He looks around, “You’re Aradia,” he says, and looks you over. You scratch nervously at the bandage on your wrist and smile, “That’s me!” He gives you smile, “Feferi wath right, you’re cute,” Oh! You blush and touch your cheeks, “She called me cute? You think I’m cute?” He laughs and nudges you, “What do you like to do?”

Ohhhh, let’s see. Something that isn’t embarrassing! “I like to go on adventures outside. And I like to dig up bones and look at them! And I like to watch Indiana Jones. What do you like to do?” He shrugs, “I mostly thit inside and goof off on my computer. Gaming and whatnot.” You’re not much of a gamer, but you can bullshit, “I like to play minecraft, do you have one?” He nods, giving you a sweet look. You feel like you’re going to sweat. It’s been so long since you’ve met someone new!

“Karkat knowth you, I gueth? I told him I wath coming over today and he thayth he knowth you,” Karkat! He’s friends with Karkat? “Yeah, I’m his friend, I think. I don’t really know with him,” you laugh nervously, “We talk a lot, though. He’s nice sometimes, he gave me a lot of advice I should have followed.” Sollux nods, “Half the time hith ‘advithe’ is bullshit, the other half of the time you wish you would have lithened.” His lisp is cute and makes you smile. You show him the the couch and turn on the TV while he gets settled. It’s that one show about drag queens. You and Sollux watch intently, debating on which one looks the best. 

Did you just make a friend? Just like that! Wow! You feel happy, and you offer him a blanket. He accepts, and you wrap one around your shoulders. You both eat chips, candy, and whatever other junk food you had left in your house. Luckily, you left nothing open, so it’s pretty much all new with the preservatives and shit. Your lusus probably also picked stuff up, you came home every once in a while to visit.

•••••

The visit with Sollux went well! You feel bright and happy after. You both talked trash on the drag queens you didn’t like, ate junk food, then played Minecraft. You both shared a hug afterward, and he told you that next time you have to come to his hive. He said it was a rule, you said you would gladly do that.

After he left, you cleaned up and went to run a bath. You ate way too much and need some time to relax. It’s a nice, long bath. You feel like a new girl after! You’re so sleepy and you figure you need to pass into a junk food coma, so you tell your lusus you’re going to nap, and then you do so.


End file.
